Dog Training
by Queen of the Damned xx
Summary: “And to think, I thought it would be harder to train a dog.”


**Dog Training**

The amusement on the girl's face was killing him. All he had said was that she was stupid and careless and that she was annoying as well, and then she did this as punishment. He dusted her desk carefully, making sure that nothing was left untouched. The humiliation plain on his face. The girl just laughed as he stormed over to attempt to make her bed. She giggled as he fiddled with the sheets, finally losing his temper and moving onto another easier task.

"You forgot to hang up my clothes." She reminded with a grin as he forcefully threw her close into the closet and slammed the door shut. She sighed as he plopped down on her bed, folding his arms.

"Done." He huffed, giving her an evil glare. She sat next to him still grinning.

"Thanks for doing my chores, InuYasha." She paused. "But remember, you still have to do the dishes and dust the rest of the house before mother, Souta, and grandpa get back." She said with a small nod as he fell over backwards, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"No more! PLEASE!" He begged, giving her these pitiful puppy dog eyes. She shook her head.

"Nope. This is your punishment for saying all those things to me. It's time you were Doggy Trained." She said sternly, showing him a squirt bottle. "For everything you do wrong, or every time you say something, I'll squirt you on the nose. Got it?" He glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged. An evil smirk crossed her face as she held up the bottle, holding it out directly in front of him.

"Watch me." She said giving his nose a little squirt. He let out a yelp and backed away, glaring at her still.

"I hate that!" He hissed, getting to his feet. Kagome rose to her feet as well, gliding over to the doorway.

"Let's go, InuYasha. We have a lot to do." He growled and followed after her ready for his day of torture. They walked into the kitchen/dining room and she pointed to the sink filled with dirty dishes.

"No way." He said eyeing the dishes closely. Without hesitation she squirted him on the nose, he jumped back.

"Now." It was an order. He sulked over to the sink and turned the water on, mumbling things under his breath. Again, she squirted him. "Behave." She demanded.

"I'm not a dog!" He hissed, watching as she nodded.

"Yes, you are." Kagome corrected, giving his nose another dose of water just for fun. He shot her a quick glare before grabbing the dishrag and scrubbing at the dirty dishes, then drying them.

"Done. Happy now?" He asked, turning to her. Kagome slid down off of the counter and made her way into the sitting room.

"Dust." She ordered, squirting his nose at least several times before he finally got to work. She stood in the doorway, her arms folded. This was too much, she couldn't help herself from laughing. She had to use the wall as support as she tried to calm down.

"Now, I'm done." He said arching a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Kagome gasped, squirting him on the nose again before turning towards the door. "They're home, behave." She said quietly as her family stepped through the doorway.

"Kagome, the house looks spotless." Her mother said. InuYasha smirked a little and folded his arms.

"Thank you mother. I did it all by myself. But _someone_ kept annoying me, so it took longer than I thought. I just finished before you walked in." She said hiding the squirt bottle behind her back and looking pleasant an innocent.

"But…ouch!" Kagome elbowed him quickly in the side and turned, walking back to her room quickly. He followed and slammed the door shut behind him, giving her a death glare.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, sitting on her bed and looking at him.

"Yes. Never trust school girls with squirt bottles." He said moodily. "Hey!" He wiped the water off of his nose. "I mean yes, I did Kagome. I learned my lesson. Never say mean things to other people it may…" He ground his teeth together. "_Hurt_ their feelings." Kagome gave an approving nod.

"And to think, I thought it would be harder to train a dog." She said with a smirk.

"Why you little…" He stopped as she got her deadly water weapon ready, aimed at him. He backed away, saying nothing. He _had_ learned his lesson, it was true.


End file.
